Sunrise
by Stunsail
Summary: The Cullens are still living in Forks and Renesmee and Jacob are married. Edward and Bella are being forced to make hard decisions about Nessie's welfare as the Volturi threaten their famliy once again.
1. I belong to you

__**I think it's important that you guys know... I am trying to keep the characters the same but I HATE Stephenie Meyer's writing style. She annoyed me. Also, I have changed Bella a little because she really annoyed me in the books, and movies. But I love the story and I hope you also like it. 3**

**After finding out some difficult news from Renesmee and Jacob who are now married, they also find out that the Volturi are coming for them, and no one knows why. Bella is faced with some hard desicions about protecting her family, and most importantly her little girl. Even through Renesmee is older, she is too fragile in comparison to Vampires, to be allowed to face the Volturi. How will Bella overcome her daughters slight problem of always needing to be in the thick of it. How will Bella protect her father and daughter. And still manage to conserve the rest of her family.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. I belong to you.<strong>_

_**Bella**_

The thought was un-imaginable. Jacob and Renesmee. When they got married, I could handle it. But this, this big step in life, which I had only experienced once before as a human. And It killed me. Literally. As I stared into my daughter's eyes, and Jacob sat smiling at me next to her staring into my eyes.

I squeezed extremely hard of Edward's hand which was in mine. 'You're going to have pups?' Edward spat out through his teeth, his anger obvious. Renesmee just smiled and reached out for Edward's knee, his face still remained angry as she showed him something. Then she moved her hand to my knee.

She showed me her and Jacob on their wedding day, she was happy. She loved him and now this. She wanted it. Why were we upset for her? I patted her hand when the image had stopped and looked at Edward. I couldn't trust myself to speak, not when I didn't even know what I felt about it. I loved Jacob like a brother and, well… a Son-in-law I suppose, and of course I loved my daughter. Even though she looked like she was my age, and she was announced to the normal world as my "sister".

I didn't know how I felt about being a grandmother. Especially to… whatever they would be. 'They… They will live with Vampires, they may be vampires, but they might be wolves?' I stuttered out, unthinkingly. Jacob frowned, almost as if he wasn't thinking of this himself , we all heard him curse under his breath.

'Of course' he muttered after that. Nessie looked up and him and touched his face. Edward stiffened with the images she was showing him and I flung my shield out to protect their privacy. Edward turned to me and smiled a strange smile.

After all these years, me having a shield was both good and bad for Edward. I stopped him from looking into Carlisle and Esme's minds a lot, and he didn't like it, especially when he was trying to find something out. But it was good because when he didn't want to hear things, I could help with that. I smiled back, a confident smile and I pushed the shield outside myself, letting him hear my thoughts.

_There is nothing we can do, what's done is done. And now, whatever will be will be, it's their choice Edward _I thought clearly, hoping that he would understand. But that was the thing with Edward, his need to be protective was always so… explosive. Especially with Nessie and me. Alice was sitting outside the door, listening to everything we were saying. Of course she would be trying to see Edward and my future, to see if she could see what would become of Renesme's child. Or children. Would they be born in a litter? Who knows, I don't think this has ever happened before.

'Mum, you know that we are happy. I love Jacob and Jacob loves me, and now. We will have our own little family. Surely you can understand that the desire to protect a child outweighs the risks?' Nessie whispered, staring right at me. She was right, I couldn't be upset by this. After all, I had gotten pregnant when I was just married, and it had turned out okay. Better than okay in fact. It was amazing. But that doesn't mean I wanted the same for my precious little girl.

Renesme was actually taller than me now, only just. But I had always been short. Edward still thundered over her, but she was more suborn than he was, and… no, she wasn't prettier. No one could be more beautiful than Edward. But Nessie was as close as you could get.

I got up from the couch and went and stood by the big window which leads out to the woods behind our house. We never left Forks, all for Charlie's sake. Of course, we also never went into Forks so to speak. Unless we were going to Charlie's, in which case, we went in the back way, through the woods behind his house.

I smiled into the setting sun. I was going to be a Grandma, and I have to admit, it did feel really nice to think it. As if Edward sensed what I was thinking, he stood too and wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck. I leaned into him. He was the love of my life, and had never stopped being the love of my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea <strong>_

I smiled up at Aro and offered him my hand, he took it a read my mind. Touching all of the details, everything. He smiled and nodded his head, seeing what I wanted him to see. I started fiddling, playing with the bonds that I felt weakening, and Anthenodora looked over at her husband. Confused.

I gave another devilish smile and then she shot out from the room. Caius looked up, also confused and turned to Aro who smiled and lifted his shoulders. 'Chelsea?' Caius whispered, I looked confused as to why my names was being called, I looked at Caius and tilted my head. 'Yes?' I whispered, smiling slightly.

'The bond, can you… can you tighten in?' Caius asked me, looking from the spot his wife disappeared to, then back to me.

I nodded but then Aro shook his head. 'No my child, Caius needs to at least try to fix it' Aro whispered. Caius sighed angrily and then stormed out the room after Anthenodora and slammed the door tightly behind him. Marcus turned to Aro without a word and gave him his hand.

Aro laughed after a moment of watching, and then released his hand. 'I quite agree with you Marcus, Caius has lost his usefulness, but we cannot simply kill our brother?' Aro said in reply to whatever Marcus had thought, and then he turned to Renata and smiled.

'My dear girl, stay here' Aro said before taking my hand again, and pulling me towards the door. He was still in my head when we got outside, but I didn't mind too much. How could I when it was my choice to go to Aro.

The connection between us flared. As did all the other vampires we passed connections to Aro. He was like the beacon, in this whole city, many different coloured ties were attached to him, and some were more one sided than others. Ours though, was definitely double sided, he loved me. Just not as much as I loved him.

'Chelsea my dear, we need to weaken Caius' bonds with everyone here' Aro whispered, still clutching my hand in his. I smiled and nodded my head, wondering if I were to do it with everyone Anthenodora is close to too.

'No, I want to keep Anthenodora here with us, Marcus has always had such a fascination to her, perhaps we could find him a new wife, he hasn't been the same since Didyme passed on' Aro shook his head and mate three tutting sounds. I looked up and smiled at Aro, we had stopped walking now, and he had let go of my hand, then he was walking away back to the main room. I smiled after him. I knew what I must do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice<strong>_

I couldn't see a thing about Edward, or Bella for that matter. I strained my brain really hard searching for anything. Ever since Nessie was born, my gift had been really blocked, their futures were too intermingled to even get a glimpse of what they were going to do in the next five minutes. It was close to pointless. But occasionally, when Bella or Edward were planning on doing something un-Renesmee or Jacob related, I got a brief glimpse.

Apparently, their future was entirely Nessie related. I frowned and looked over to where Jasper and Emmett had disappeared only hours earlier to go hunting, Edward was going to go with them, but Nessie stole him and Bella away to tell them the… good news. I frowned again standing up and taking three hesitant steps towards the river out the back of our house. I shook my head, If I was human, I would have more stress lines than the president.

Esme and Carlisle were off somewhere too, and Rose was up in her room, I could hear her humming to herself while she read a book. Probably the Pride and the Prejudice, Rose was a sucker for Mr Darcy. Or anything romance related. I sat down on a large boulder that was just on the skirts of the river bank, and searched again, this time in the direction of the Volturi.

Ever since our last… encounter with them, I believe Aro has been trying to find a way to destroy us, before we overpower them completely. Caius hasn't been the most reliable source of future to track, but he has been the easiest. Somehow, his future was just easier to see, like his decisions were always black and white, there was no thinking involved. I smiled. Caius was always the most simple of the Volturi, he wasn't stupid, but he certainly wasn't smart.

I grinned again and closed my eyes, searching deeper into the future. It was strange, like a bunch of jumbled memories, Caius was seeing his memories, all at once, like his life was flashing before his eyes. And then it dawned on me, Caius was going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go… I hope you like it… It's only a little chapter but then most of mine are! 3 PLEASE REVIEW.<strong>

**Each of my chapters are named after a song. And this song is I belong to you by Muse, which I thought was fitting as Muse are Stephenie's favourite band. And mine too. :D**


	2. Hysteria

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. Hysteria<strong>_

_**Alice**_

I snapped my eyes open and rushed inside to find out where Carlisle was. Edward saw it coming of course and met me at the door, a strange look on his face. 'Why should we care Alice, why does it matter?' Edward whispered, probably hoping the others couldn't hear.

Bella of course could, she was right behind him in an instant, frowning at me. 'What did you see Alice?' she whispered stepping forward, forcing Edward to the side. I looked at Edward for a moment. _It matters, because we need to know why, this could just be a distraction_ I told him in my head before turning back to Bella.

'I was following Caius' future and then his life started flashing before his eyes, like he was deciding to die. Or something like that' I told her, looking back and forth between Edward and Bella. She stiffened slightly, not moving a millimetre. I smiled and reached out for her arm before getting another vision, this time from Aro.

_Aro stepped forward taking Chelsea and Renata with him and also many other young vampires whose faces I didn't recognise. He had an evil smirk on his face as he approached our house, the young vampires all with bright red eyes looking around hungrily. _

'He's coming' I whispered to Bella and Edward before sprinting off into the trees after Jasper and Emmett.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>_

'He's coming' Alice whispered and then sprinted off into the trees. I ran upstairs and got Rose who was sitting on the couch in their room reading a book. She looked up shocked as I ran in, like she hadn't even heard our conversation. 'What?' she asked me, getting up and following me downstairs to where Edward, Nessie and Jake were sitting in the lounge room.

Edward was concentrating, Jacob was rocking back and forth and Renesme was chewing on her lip, a habit which had obviously come from my side of the family! I frowned and sat in between her and Edward, taking Renesmee's hand in mine. Rose was still confused but Nessie soon filled her in, grabbing onto her Aunt's hand and showing her what Edward had obviously told her. When Renesmee let go of Rosalie's hand there was an audible plonk as she sat on the couch.

'Where is Carlisle?' I asked, turning to Edward who shook his head, still deep in concentration. 'He went with Esme to the island, they are going to be gone for weeks, they are safe' Rose whispered, not moving anything but her mouth as she spoke. 'But we aren't' Renesmee whispered, shaking slightly, Jacob reached forward and took her hand. I squeezed her other hand which was still wrapped tightly in mine she showed me a quick image, one of me terrified the last time the Volturi came to us. I shook my head 'It won't be like that this time' I whispered, Jake looked at me, and then back to Nessie and nodded his head in agreement.

'We need to contact Carlisle' Edward said, standing up and pulling out his phone. 'Dad' Nessie half yelled, also standing up 'it's not worth risking their lives as well as our own! If the Volturi have anything on us, Alice can figure it out and then… Well then we can deal with a plan from then' she said reaching out to touch him and he frowned as she showed him an image.

Finally, after a lot of strange looks, Edward nodded and Renesmee dropped his hand, sitting back down in between Rose and myself. I looked at Jake and he nodded, almost reading my mind, he walked outside and ran into the trees, taking off his shirt as he ran.

Renesmee stared after him with a look of sadness on her face, she took my hand and showed me them on their wedding day. I wasn't sure if this was an intentional image, of if she was simply thinking of how much she loved him. I smiled and leaned my head on her shoulder. No matter what the Volturi did to us, nothing between us will change. I will love them with all my heart.

* * *

><p>Alice returned with a fuming Jasper and an excited Emmett. Rosalie stood at once and took Emmett's hands in hers. Jasper and Alice looked into each other's eyes intensely, so much so that I flung out my shield to give them more privacy from Edward. Edward snapped his head toward me as soon as the shield encased Alice, and he smiled at me, taking my hand. I was careful not to let my shield encase him too.<p>

'We need a plan' Edward muttered looking at Alice with his golden eyes shining even more brightly, if that was possible. Alice turned her head towards Edward as soon as he spoke.

'I know Edward but I honestly can't think of anything, we passed Jake on the way here, and he is getting the pack together' she said coming and sitting on the coffee table Jasper following closely behind her. I frowned, I didn't like Sam and the others being involved any more than Renesmee did, she was also frowning and she looked out the window to where she had last seen Jake running off to. I frowned again, I was doing that a lot today.

'We need to get Charlie out of here' I muttered softly and Edward squeezed my hand tightly. 'Bella' Emmett said shaking his head 'the Volturi wouldn't even go near him' he finished, not moving from where he was standing behind me. I frowned harder, 'Renesmee should take him away' I said and Renesmee scoffed loudly 'Yeah I'll take him away while my entire family are here being hurt, I don't think so' she said angrily, almost yelling at me.

Edward frowned again and shook his head at something someone was thinking, he let go of my hand and stood up. 'I know it's dangerous, but we need Carlisle, we can't make a choice without him' he said softly, looking around for a general consensus before resting his eyes on me, as if waiting for my approval. I didn't know what to do, if I said yes, my mother and father-in-law were going to be putting themselves at risk, I didn't know whether I could let that happen again. Again. Again.

I slowly nodded my head and Edward turned away, not even waiting for Renesmee's response, she let out a sigh and crossed her arms sulkily. 'Carlisle, we have a problem' Edward said into the receiver pulling a hand through his bronze hair and letting out an unnecessary breath.

'We'll be right home' I heard Carlisle say at his end of the line. I looked around at my family, Rose was looking anrgy, Emmett was smiling his big guffawing smile, eager for the fight, Jasper was worried but concentrating on feeling the vibe in the room and Alice had her eyes shut. Searching.

I pushed my shield out as far as I could, surrounding my entire family and pushing it out until I felt Seth be sucked into the shield, and then all the other wolves in the pack became obvious. I knew exactly where they were. Edward smiled at me, whenever my shield was around them and him, it was easier for him to hear them. I knew where they were, and Edward could hear their thoughts. We had perfected our tracking system.

'Jake is talking to Sam now' Edward whispered and Rosalie and Emmett snapped their heads in Edwards direction interested. 'He's filling them in, Sam's going to help us' Edward was whispering, his eyes a little out of focus.

There were so many questions that we needed to answer. Why was Caius going to die? Why was Aro coming here with a bunch of newborns and why was Chelsea with him? What had we done that they thought was punishable? Of course they were probably expecting a large audience like last time, and they would need to present a case. The safest thing we could do, would be to present that audience.

I stood and turned to my family. 'We need others to come, like last time' I said fiercely turning mostly to face Alice and Edward, it was Alice who did the great things last time, Alice who had the plans. She still had her eyes closed, still searching for an answer to the question we were all asking. Why?

* * *

><p><strong>The song Hysteria, is another one by Muse. I love it soooo much. PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	3. I got trouble

**Enjoy this chapter... :D **

* * *

><p><em><strong>3. I got trouble.<strong>_

_**Bella**_

When Carlisle and Esme finally got back, they already had figured out what was happening. The Volturi had been our only problem for a while now, and they were probably going to be the death of us. I knew even before we made the decision about what to do… we were all going to die.

There was no way that finding out why the Volturi were coming would change anything, they would not be bringing witnesses, they were just coming with the vampires with the horrible red eyes. The newborns.

We couldn't count on Aro coming alone; there would undeniably be more people. Older people, that were stronger than us. Chelsea was in the vision. Marcus, and Caius if he wasn't already dead.

If we ran, we would face Demetri. There was no escaping this situation. Of course with my special shield, we could count on him leaving Jane and Alec at home. There was no point now that they knew all about me and my special talent, and the lengths I could go. The element of surprise had vanished, and now we had no choice but to face them with everything on the table.

No one had any plans. Alice was deep in concentration, Jasper was working overtime to ease the tensions, Edward was thinking so hard, I thought his head would explode. If that were possible. Rosalie and Esme were packing, just in case. And Emmett was writing lists of who we could call if it came down to that. I was staring, thinking about what to do with Renesmee and Charlie.

If it came down to a fight, Renesmee would not be helping, I would _not _allow it. Plus, we didn't know how well she would fare in a fight, we didn't know if she could die, or anything about her really. I stood up and went upstairs quickly, bursting into Nessie and Jake's new room.

I started packing her stuff furiously and then she was behind me frowning. 'I knew you would do something like this' she whispered walking over and yanking all the clothes out of the bad. 'I'm staying with my family' she said harshly, she said the word "family" with the most emphasis. 'Technically, if you go with Charlie, you will be with family' I whispered not looking up at her reaction.

'Look sweetie you don't have a choice, I don't want you here' I told her, yanking the clothes out of her hand and shoving them back in the bag which I had finished packing. She frowned and sat down on the bed crossing her arms. Edward had moved to the door and was leaning against it angrily.

'Dad, seriously you're going to let her send me away? I want to stay, I _need_ to stay' she begged looking up at her father with strange eyes, pleading eyes. I know that it was hard to say no to those eyes, those nice, wholesome brown eyes which she inherited from me. But I knew he would side with me, for the welfare of our daughter. He shook his head and smiled. 'You can't Nessie, you have to go… If anything happened-' he stopped talking and shook his head.

She stood up, 'Well how do you think I feel? My whole family, everyone but Charlie, my husband, my parents my grandparents my uncles and aunts. You can't seriously be asking me to leave them all here when they might die?' she yelled at the top of her lungs, I heard a chuckle from downstairs, a chuckle from Emmett and I shook my head.

'Look, this isn't a discussion' I told her picking up her bag and taking it downstairs, Edward following me as I went. Renesmee stayed upstairs, sulking in her room. I heard her door slam as we reached the others. Everyone looked at us as we walked in, well… Everyone but Alice. She was still deep in concentration, not moving a muscle.

Edward instantly drifted over towards her and looked intently at her, looking at what she was seeing. 'Did you see that?' she whispered and Edward nodded. Alice didn't have to open her eyes to know what he said. She frowned and looked up at us all. We all looked back at her, expecting a reason. Edward just stood there, looking at his feet sheepishly. 'They have made a new law' she whispered, looking right at me. Edward stormed off outside. Something was wrong, something was _very _wrong.

'What is it Alice?' Esme asked concerned, standing up and moving towards her adopted daughter. We all wanted to know. Alice took un an unnecessary breath and exhaled slowly. 'They have made a law that half breeds aren't allowed, they are looking for them and killing all who try and stop them, or all who have helped one. This means Renesmee' she said, not taking her eyes from mine. 'They think that they are… Unnatural and dangerous, that Renesmee was just the start, that they are exposing our kind to humans' Alice finished, her eyes never straying from mine, her voice never wavering.

I blinked, my face distraught. I knew what it would look like, like I was crying. I turned away and raced after Edward, leaving my little girl, oblivious to the death sentence that was on her head, up in her room sulking. I found Edward at the little "beach" outside our little cabin. He was frowning at the water, breathing heavily. 'We… We can't let them hurt her' He whispered, obviously hearing me approach him, even though I was doing it very quietly.

I nodded in agreement and sat down beside him. I took his hand, and he squeezed mine in return. We sat in silence for a few hours. The thought of losing our little girl was on our minds. I was always protective of my child, as any mother was… But it had been 20 years since I had become a vampire, and Renesmee was getting old enough for me to loosen my clutches slightly. Apparently though, Vampire mothers never do loosen their clutches, because my mothering side was extremely over protective.

Edward obviously felt the same way, worried for his daughter, and the rest of the family. Of course. Our whole family was in danger for aiding and protecting Renesmee, and now… we would all fight for her, or die trying. I let a harsh growl escape my mouth and Edward squeezed my hand again, pulling me into him. We would find away. There would be a way.

'I just can't figure out why they're killing Caius? Why does he have to die?' Edward whispered, his breath tickling my face, his eyes were dead ahead. I smiled and wrapped my arms tighter around his chest. 'I don't know, but Alice said it may have just been a distraction' I told him, snuggling my face into his neck and kissing him once. 'Why would they kill their own as a distraction? There must be something else' he whispered absently before getting up and pulling me with him. He had an odd expression on his face, a look of determination. Like he had a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Review…<br>The song I got Trouble is a song by Christina Aguilera, who is my idol. She is strong and amazing. This is what I want my Bella to be like, strong and amazing. And that is why I chose this song. :D**


	4. Are you Satisfied

**Sorry it's taking me so long now… I'll keep writing this now, I have been too busy :D READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>4. Are you satisfied?<strong>_

_**Alice**_

I was sitting at the large antique table in our "dining room" with some paper in front of me, and a piece of charcoal waiting, for anything. But nothing came. I was sitting there for hours waiting.

Edward and Bella were nowhere to be seen, they came in and yanked Renesmee out of her room and took her somewhere. Probably to their cabin. Nessie still had a room there and I imagine they would be back as soon as it was dark and we had decided to make a decision.

I frowned at myself, why wasn't I seeing anything? It was like the Volturi's future had been entirely blocked, like there was something in the way of it. I switched to looking for Caius, and was surprised to see him still alive. But there was something strange. He was all alone, in a room, like a cellar.

_He stepped forward to see Aro; he smiled and held his arms out. But Aro took one of those sticks they killed Irina with and killed Caius. _I felt his future disintegrate before me, there was nothing I could do, that future was already too soon to change.

Not that I cared, it's just that his future was always easy to see. I frowned again for at least the millionth time that day. This was no good. Normally my only worry was waiting patiently for news of Aro and finding new clothes for Renesmee and Bella. My two favourite dolls to play with. I smiled absently thinking back to last week, when we had no worries.

* * *

><p>Jacob walked in the front door and the room flooded with the scent of dog. An awful and unpleasant smell. But I smiled at him none-the-less and he smiled back. I had always liked Jacob, while in the beginning I was hesitant. I knew that he wasn't going to kill Bella. He would have just ruined her pretty face. It was like Sam and Emily, they were in love.<p>

'Hey Alice, any news?' he asked me sitting in the chair opposite me and eating something revolting looking. I shook my head and looked down at my hands 'I've only seen one thing, and that was Caius dying, but that doesn't help us at all' I said 'if anything it just makes us more confused.' I took the charcoal and just began writing, questions mostly a list of things we needed answered. And fast.

Of course the why they were coming was now known, it was more a why now? Obviously they wanted to destroy us, if they couldn't have Edward or myself, and now Bella, they didn't want anyone to have us. It was at that moment that Bella walked in and grabbed Jake's arm pulling him out of the house towards her and Edwards little cabin that was out there, Jake was confused and worried. So was I.

I didn't want to follow, that would be intrusive, plus if I listened hard enough I could probably still hear Bella and Jake now, soon their voices would disappear. 'Where are we going Bells?' Jake asked with a happy yet concerned tone, Bella didn't reply, either she did and I could hear her, but more likely she didn't _want _me to hear her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>_

Jake and I reached the cottage and he walked in sitting next to Renesmee who had tears pouring down her face, she was sobbing. Edward was sitting opposite her, hard faced and almost angry. I took my place next to him, and he took my hand.

'Mum please, don't do this… We can stop them like we did last time! We don't need to leave, we can help!' She almost shouted at me, I frowned and shook my head. 'Renesmee Carlie Cullen do _not _use that tone with me' I shouted back at her, 'you are leaving and that is final! Demetri probably can't track you so you will be safe' I whispered now leaning forwards 'don't worry about us love, we will be fine I promise you!' I winked at the end, which didn't even get a laugh.

She thought I was lying. I wasn't sure if I was or not, I had a plan. But I didn't know if it would work. I didn't know if Aro would be content with my offer. I smiled at her. 'The only thing that matters is that _you _are safe' Edward whispered looking at Nessie, he also squeezed my hand, making it seem like a double sided thing, I needed to be safe too.

'Jake, we want you to go with her' I whispered 'Demetri won't be looking for you, only Nessie, and even though we are pretty sure he isn't able to track her, with you it will be harder anyway! Go with her, raise you children, have a family' I could feel my face crumbling. I could feel myself needing to cry, but the tears would never come. Jake took my other hand and squeezed it, he smiled at me with tears in his own eyes.

I smiled back and he nodded his head in agreement. He would go with Nessie. I let out a sigh of relief, which wasn't missed by Renesmee who looked up at Jake and frowned 'No, no I won't go!' she shouted standing up and storming off into her room, slamming the door with vampiric strength. Or as much of it as she had! I smiled half-heartedly, looking at Edward who was still staring at her door, he shook his head and got up and walked in.

I frowned, he was obviously listening to her. 'Thank you Jake, I knew I could count on you!' I whispered, still holding onto his hand. 'I love her Bells, of course you can count on me' he said back, 'but what is your plan?' he asked me raising his eyebrow. I shook my head and tapped my ear then pointed back to Nessie's door, he looked over and nodded getting up and pulling me out the door.

* * *

><p>'What makes you think they'll take the deal?' he asked me when I had told him what I was going to do. 'I am positive they will, Aro was so impressed with me last time. They'll take me and leave' I said not daring to look up at Jake. 'They will leave and then you can come back, don't tell any of us where you are going, but take a phone to they can reach you when I leave with them' he looked like he wanted to be sick, like this wasn't happening.<p>

'Bella, I don't think this is a good idea, what if the Volturi just, like, brainwash you like they have with freaking Jane and Alec or whatever those freaky little twins names are' Jacob said, facing me and grabbing my arms to make me stop walking. I frowned and pulled my hands from his solid grasp. It made me smile that I was stronger than him, or stronger than when he was in his human form. I shook my head, 'they won't, I promise you Jake' I said then I kept walking not letting him see my face full of doubt. I didn't want anyone to see my doubt. Telling Jacob however, was a way to tell Edward, without really telling Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE.<strong>

**This song is called Are you Satisfied and it's by Marina and the Diamonds. Because they are amazing, crazy and fun!**


	5. Fortitude of Light

_**5. Fortitude of Light.**_

_**Bella**_

I stood there across from Edward, alone in our little cottage. He was angry, really angry. He heard what I planned to do, and he didn't like it at all. 'You cannot Bella, I won't let you!' he shouted, everyone back at the house could hear him, even Jake and Nessie, he was shouting so loudly at me.

'It's not your choice Edward, he'll leave if we make him a trade, we can save her. I can save everyone!' I whispered, not looking him in the eye. I couldn't, not when if the situation was reversed I would be acting exactly the same way he was now. I frowned and stared at my feet. 'Not my choice?' he squeaked, his voice was really high pitched, he couldn't believe what I was saying.

'Bella, my choice is for you to never leave my side again, which means that you don't get to do this! You don't get to give yourself to the Volturi!' he shouted back at me, I think I liked the squeaky voice better. 'I'm coming with you' he whispered now, taking my hands and pressing his head to mine in a romantic gesture.

I smiled but shook my head 'you can't, Renesmee needs one of her parents' I told him, leaning my head up and pressing my lips against his once slowly and then I pulled back, wanting to distract him enough that he relaxed a little. 'The worst part is that I had to find out from _Jacob_' he said his name with disgust, he seethed with fury, probably remembering what he had done to our daughter.

Sadly, something I wasn't going to be around to see. 'Bella, you can't do this to me' he said pulling me close to him, and burying his face in my long brown curls. I felt his breaths trickle down my back and he squeezed me tight. Never wanting to let me go. I wrapped my arms around him too, squeezing him back just as tightly.

'I have to my love' I whispered to him, leaning up to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>We walked back to the house in silence. It was dark now, about 9 o'clock at night, and Alice was still sitting at the table eyes shut, charcoal in hand. Jasper was standing over her protectively like he had been almost all day. Renesmee and Esme were sitting on the couch talking about baby clothes.<p>

Jacob was hovering by the door, Carlisle was up in his study and Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the stairs. My family was a wreck, there were too many decisions to be made, and I was going to have to do a lot of arguing.

Carlisle was downstairs as soon as I shut the door behind us. He was looking at me sadly… great they all knew. I smiled and stood next to Jacob who I knew was on my side. Edward didn't come stand next to me, he was angry and needed time to cool down. Alice opened her eyes and came into the room followed by Jasper who was looking at his feet the whole time.

'Okay, we need a plan that doesn't involve Bella being an idiot' Edward seethed looking at Carlisle, who was looking at me. I rolled my eyes and took a step forward. 'It's not me being an idiot when it's going to save my entire family, if Aro wants me, and he will spare my family I will go willingly' I whispered my eyes never leaving Edward's face, he frowned and looked back at me with cold eyes 'No' was all he said.

Carlisle let out a sigh and looked to Alice, 'anything new?' he asked her hopefully. 'Well, Caius is dead, Aro is coming, Jane and Alec are staying home in case it turns into a blood bath. Marcus is staying too, Aro thinks it would be best to leave him in charge. Chelsea is coming to see if she can loosen some bonds but they are not very hopeful. Renata is dead too, she killed herself or something, All I saw was her bursting into flames. I am pretty sure that has happened already' Alice said, pausing slightly to look around the room 'We already knew that they were coming because we are "harbouring an illegal child" and they want to kill us all and I am pretty sure take Renesmee into custody for test of something' she finished resting her eye on Renesmee, whose hand was on her stomach absently.

I let out a growl, which was echoed by the rest of my family. Renesmee gave a faint smile in my direction and then looked at Jacob who was frowning at her. 'Over my dead body' he whispered barely audible for human hearing. Everyone gave a smile in his direction, even Rose's mouth twitched a little. I took his hand and he squeezed mine in return.

'The only thing we can do is face them and hope for an explanation' Edward said looked at Carlisle.

Edward was shaking his head at what someone was thinking, probably Carlisle. I looked up at him and his face was pure with anger, Carlisle was thinking something that didn't make Edward too happy. 'No' he spat out through his teeth in reply to Carlisle's thoughts.

'Edward, you know Bella, she's going to do it whether we let her or not, we may as well prepare for it' he whispered, Renesmee stood up 'It's bad enough that your sending me away, but I won't let my mother be a part of their cruel coven! It's not fair' she moaned, tears falling from her pretty brown eyes. I was by her side in an instant hugging my daughter.

I pushed my shield away so Edward could hear me think. _I will not let them hurt her, I am the only way to stop them from hurting her! _I thought to him, he let out a hiss which shocked Jake who was standing pretty close to him now. Edward stormed off out the door, not even bothering to open it, just crashing through the glass. Esme let out a sigh and whispered 'not again' which made Alice give a little giggle.

'Well Bella, are you sure?' Carlisle asked me, coming over and taking my hand in his, I nodded not even thinking twice about it. Alice's face fell a little, Jasper also looked sad. The whole family did, even Rosalie. I am sure if I could have, I would have cried at that moment. Instead, I buried my head in my daughters bronze curls and hugged her tight to me. Alice said the Volturi would be there in three days.

* * *

><p><strong>This song is Fortitude of Light by Chooka Parker, he is a fantastic Australian Pianist who I have had the pleasure of meeting and hanging with. He's a great bloke. :D<strong>


	6. Summer Paradise

__**Helloooooo, sorry it took me a while to update. I hit a bit of a wall.. :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>6. Summer Paradise<strong>_

_**Bella**_

We were in the cabin, Nessie and Jacob were back in their room in the big house packing, and the others were hunting. We were alone, but Edward couldn't even look at me. He was so mad, I've never seen him like this before, I never wanted to see him like this again. And if Aro took my tribute, I never would have to see him like this again.

I frowned, sitting on the bed alone. The big bed that held so many fond memories of the two of us, it was a bed that reminded me of my human life, just as much as it did of my vampire life. Edward was in the massive closet that Alice took so much pride in, alone I could hear him breathing heavily. Seething.

It was just hitting morning, after returning to the cabin to find it empty. I had sat there for hours waiting for Edward to return as I knew he would eventually. I was a little bit of a mess. I broke a few things but cleaned them up before Edward could get back.

I didn't want him to see any hesitance for my plan, otherwise I knew he would be able to change my mind. And on the off chance that Aro accepts my proposition, I couldn't take that risk. 'Bella my love' Edward whispered, causing my head to snap up, I was so buried in my own thoughts that I didn't hear him come back from the closet.

His face was horrible, the blackish blue colour under his eyes was very dominant, he was frowning, the pain obvious on his face. Mine instantly echoed his at this site, a true relationship. 'Please my love' he begged me, burying his head in my lap, I stroked his hair softly, wishing I didn't have to make a decision so heartbreaking.

I shook my head, pushing the thought away, I wouldn't give up. 'No, don't do this Edward, I have to do it to save her' I whispered back to his pulling his face up to mine and kissing him once, slowly. 'We have three days together; please don't ruin them for me?' I asked him kissing him again.

I pulled away but only for a few seconds before he hungrily kissed me again and continued the kisses all down my neck, pushing me back on the bed with more ravishing kisses, we continued like that into the day until we knew we needed to see the rest of the family.

* * *

><p>I sat down at the table next to Alice who had been having hectic visions all day, tossing to and from each of the members of the Volturi. First Aro and Marcus, then Jane and Alec before crossing to Felix and Demetri, even Heidi got a look at.<p>

But nothing was working, she couldn't see anything when she looked for Felix. Alice was thinking he was dead too. But everything was becoming less certain, there was something happening to the Volturi and my entire family was trying to figure out what the hell it was. Anything to stop me from leaving.

I figured I may as well help them look, it's not like I wanted to leave. The thought of Aro touching my hand and leading me across the yard into their midst was torture enough. My face must have been something, because Edward run his hand down my spine, causing a strange shiver to go up my back.

I smiled up at him and turned back to Alice, so did Edward and he lost himself in her visions also.

I looked over at Renesmee who was talking to Carlisle about the… pups. He was concerned that the labour was going to end something like mine did, except Renesmee couldn't accept vampire venom.

He was worried she would die. 'Pa I… What can I do?' she whispered, Jacob was out running his rounds on the house, security had beefed up a bit, and Sam and the other wolves were trying hard to catch anyone.

'There's nothing I can say without knowing it for sure, I mean, this has _never _happened before Nessie' he said back to her, Esme was standing behind Carlisle with a concerned look on her face, Renesmee looked worried also, almost not wanting to think anything was wrong with her baby. Her hand was resting on her stomach again.

'All we can do is try an ultrasound, see what is going on in there, but after that I have no idea where to take it, keep up your diet of blood and human food, just in case the baby goes on the human stuff' Carlisle said his nose crinkling a little at the thought of eating human food. Renesmee nodded and followed Carlisle to his office, I got up and followed too. I wanted to be there for this. 'Should we wait for Jake?' Nessie asked me squeezing my hand as I slipped it into hers, I shook my head.

'You're leaving the minute he gets back, we don't have time anymore baby' I whispered, guiding her to the bed which I had given birth to her on. I smiled at the weak memory of the pain. The horrible experience the burning afterwards had been. She laid back on the table and lifted her shirt up, there was barely a bump there, she can't have been more than a month, and if she was like… well her, then she was probably a few weeks along.

Carlisle rubbed the gel onto her stomach and moved the probe around her stomach. Her skin was thick, but luckily the probe reached into the womb. Carlisle looked for a few minutes, and then found something, well two something's. Twins. I smiled as the tears poured down my daughters face. I'll admit, when I turned into a vampire, I never expected to see my grandbabies as an ultrasound picture. I smiled and squeezed Nessie's hand affectionately. 'Great Granddad Carlisle' I whispered smiling at Carlisle who smiled back, almost ashamed.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**o the next two chapters are going to be the two before the Volturi comes. Hopefully they will be good. Sorry I have been late updating this one.. PLEASE REVIEW! :D  
>OH and this song, is Summer Paradise by Simple Plan I chose it because I imagine that it would be what Edward would be thinking when Bella leaves… "We were never going to say goodbye" <strong>


	7. One Thing

**Sorry this has been really slow! I haven't had time to write lately!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>7. One thing<strong>_

_**Bella**_

We said goodbye to Renesmee after a good four hours of crying. I was a wreck saying goodbye to my baby, after the first time the Volturi threatened her, I never thought I would have to again! Saying goodbye to Jacob was almost just as bad. Jake didn't tell any of us where he was taking her, and I kept my shield over him so Edward couldn't accidentally hear.

It was very emotional, knowing I would never see my baby again. The first time it was okay, because I thought I would be dead, this time. I would not be dead, which if anything made it worse. I didn't want to not know how my family was doing.

After Renesmee had left, the family were all left sitting in the massive lounge which had been such a happy place. Such a nice place until everything happened. Everything was okay before Alice had her vision. What would we do without Alice? She was the reason I was able to protect my little girl. I stood up and looked out the window, you couldn't see the river from the first floor, and there were too many trees in the way.

But I could hear the rushing flow of the water, the crazy hectic stream flowing cleanly over the smooth rocks. They would be coming tomorrow, the plan was that we would wait in the clearing, just like last time. Except it would just be our family, the wolves would be there, just in case it came to a fight, but this still only left a few people. Not enough to win if that's what happened. I frowned looking out, trying not to let anyone see my face.

I was slowly beginning to doubt my plan would work, I was worried that Aro would rather have us all dead than just two of us. And perhaps with all the dying Volturi members it was just Aro going crazy? Or… more crazy than he already was. I smiled despite myself, I couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe this would all work out. Of course, I would probably end up going crazy over there with them. The thought of leaving Edward… it was almost too much. He is the love of my life, and if this is what I have to do to save him, then I will do it. I had to do it, for all of them.

'Bella' Alice said from the table, I spun and her eyes were shut tight, she was searching, probably for my future looking for it intensely. 'They… accept the trade, but… Edward' she stopped not saying anything else. 'Edward what?' I said raising my voice, moving over to Alice's side in an instant, worrying about my husband. 'Edward goes with you' Edward whispered not looking up, just looking straight ahead.

He had a strange smile on his face. I even smiled a little, the thought of not having to be separated from him was a nice one, a peaceful thought. I could still love him and be with him, instantly my worries almost vanished, all that was left now was the worry for Nessie and Jake and the sadness of leaving my family. 'Carlisle, it's my choice' Edward whispered looking up at his father, a person he had been with for a long time. I looked away, at Esme whose face was a shocking image, she was distraught. I hugged her and squeezed her tight. Edward and I only had one day left with our family.

* * *

><p>The next day was very much just a family day. We were out of ideas, we were out because we knew that my plan would work. I was with Rosalie, she respected my choice, Alice was still distraught and Carlisle and Esme didn't want a bar of it.<p>

Rose and I were sitting in the living room, just looking at each other. It was almost as if we were savouring these last few moments. I was oddly touched by this even though we had never really been close, in fact she had hated me for years. But strangely enough, we were close now.

'Rosalie, when Renesmee comes back don't let her do anything stupid, don't let her come to us. Look after her, and the babies whatever they are. Please Rose' I was begging, and I didn't even know why. I knew Rosalie would take care of her niece and her nieces children. She would even look out for Jake if it was necessary because as much as she hates to admit it, he is family now.

Rosalie just looked shocked, 'Of course I won't let her do anything stupid. I would never let _anything _happen to her Bella' she reached forward and took my hand, making me smile a little. 'Thanks Rose' I whispered before Edward came in and sat next to us, also a little stunned by the position we were in. He smiled slightly and put his arm around me, looking at Rosalie.

'Thank you Rose' he also said, obviously hearing the conversation we had. Then something amazing happened, Rosalie smiled at us, and it wasn't a pushed and forceful smile. It was a genuine smile. Edward stood up and hugged her. 'I'll miss you sister' he whispered against her hair then Alice burst into the room with a strange expression on her face. Edward's face turned sad and then worried.

'What? What's wrong?' I asked looking from Alice to Edward. 'They are nearly here' Edward whispered. 'I can hear them' he finished and walked casually out the back door to stand where the rest of the family had already assembled.

I took my place next to Edward, and took his hand in mine. Ready to leave my family. Aro was the first one to come forward, and then a heap of other faces appeared, all with bright red glowing eyes. I noticed Demetri and Felix, also to Aro's left was Renata and then Chelsea was behind her slightly. There was another person standing by Aro's side, someone who looked like they were important, but I didn't recognise.

I pushed my shield away and asked Edward who it was, he just shook his head. Aro smiled looking around, probably for Renesmee. I hissed a low his and his eyes focused on me and then he smiled. 'So good to see you again Isabella' he said taking a step forward which resulted in Renata stepping with him, and every member of my family hissing and crouching low.

And when they crouched, Aro's newborns crouched. Aro and I were the only ones still standing. Aro sighed, 'I really hoped we would be passed this, just give us the child and take your punishment and we will be on our way' he said breathily looking at me. I shook my head and then took in a breath, hoping it would give me courage.

Edward had straightened now and was clinging to my hand, waiting for me to speak. 'I would like to offer myself as tribute. You take me, and you leave everyone in my family alone' I said boldly, and with every word, members of the Volturi were straightening, looking at me with a strange expression, and then turning Aro to see his response. Aro looked at me for a few minutes, and then shook his head.

'I simply can't allow this child to be a danger anymore. She must be taken' he said looking at me still. My family crouched lower still and then Edward spoke. 'What about if I came also?' he asked looking Aro right in the eye bravely. Aro then grinned and turned his back to us, talking to Chelsea. The other vampires made some noises so we couldn't hear when they were saying. I frowned and then Aro turned back to us and nodded his head.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is called One Thing after the song by One Direction. I am not one of the obsessed fans, but I really like the cuteness of their music.<strong>


	8. Landslide

**Abigail Urrutia, thank you so much for your review. I wish I could have PM'd you back but you don't have an account. I really hope everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>8. Landslide<strong>_

_**Bella**_

Edward and I went with the Volturi, and after a long while. I almost began to relax. But I was trying my hardest not to. Aro had already tried to read my mind twice and I was not enjoying the contact we had to have. I think Aro was fully aware that we didn't want to be there, and I kept my shield thrust over Edward the entire journey back to Volterra. Our new home.

I frowned and sadly Aro noticed and smiled a little evil smile at me which made me want to rip his throat out. Edward squeezed my hand harder as if to show me his apparent aggression also. I looked at Edward and sighed slightly. What had we gotten ourselves into? When we reached Volterra I was surprised that a room was assigned to us, it didn't have a bed- of course - but it did have a piano and a bookshelf. Almost as if they were expecting us.

They shut the door behind us giving us privacy and I moved my shield outside myself. _Do you think it's safe to talk?_ I thought clearly to Edward who simply shook his head and leaned against the wall. He blew a breath out through his nose and looked at the ceiling, his hand still in mine. I frowned again and pushed myself up against him for my own comfort, he wrapped his arms around me happily enough and cradled me against him.

'It will be okay' he whispered low into my ear. I looked up and into his gold eyes. 'And what if it isn't Edward?' I touched him below the eye and pushed my shield away again. _What if we have to eat people?_ I frowned with this thought, the possibility hadn't even dawned on me.

'I am so stupid for getting us into this' I pushed my head against his shoulder. He ran his hand down my back and caressed my head with the other hand. 'No Bella love, you're not stupid. You are very clever' he whispered low enough that only I could hear him, I moved my head back so I could look at him. I raised my eyebrow and shook my head twice before he kissed me once and then whispered right into my ear, extremely low.

'Renesmee will be fine now, all thanks to you' he kissed my cheek and hugged me close to him once more. I wasn't sure how long it was that we stood there. It must have been a while because the vampire outside our door sighed loudly a few times, trying to get us to come out. I looked at Edward and he nodded, showing me that it was time. It was my turn to sigh as he took, first my hand, and then the handle on the door, opening it slowly to find Felix standing at our door like a guard.

I could feel myself frowning as we made our way slowly to the hall where Aro and Marcus stood, next to an empty chair. Caius' empty chair. I frowned again as I saw this, unsure why he was murdered. We stood in front of Aro and he smiled at us. 'I hope you are finding everything in order Edward? Heidi will soon be back with our dinner, I hope you don't mind succumbing to our diet again?' he smiled devilishly at Edward and me, knowing that we certainly would not be okay with that. I growled slightly and Edward squeezed my hand, cautioning me.

'No Aro, we do mind very much. You know we are not here because we wish to be here. We would like to – please – feed like way we did, back _home' _Edward told him sternly, making me give a little smile of pride. Aro half glared at Edward before looking at Chelsea who was standing behind us and by the door, he waved her over and she came silently, giving him her hand as soon as she came in reach.

Edward watched intently, listening to their every thought. I watched closely, trying to pick up on as much as I possibly could. But it was no hope. I was no mind reader. I still had my shield wrapped tightly around both Edward and myself and I was careful not to let it move from either of us. I could see Jane standing by the door with a big scowl on her face, beside her was Alec who was looking rather strange, almost unwell.

And beside him was the vampire that I didn't know, the one that I didn't recognise from last time the Volturi visited us. I watched her for about 10 minutes while Aro was talking to Edward. I really should have been listening to that conversation, but I missed it, and surely Edward would just tell me anyway. In the short time I was watching her, her expression changed several times, she was first smiling, and then it because a little worried and then anxious and then it looked completely angry and bemused.

I was curious as to why this was so I looked at Edward who was still locked in a conversation with Aro, something about human blood. Chelsea still had her hand in Aro's and his face still contained traces of a glare, but there was something so strange about their behaviour, something that I couldn't put my finger on. It wasn't until we were allowed out to hunt that we were ever given the chance to hunt, and that was two days later, when our thirst was strong and our eyes black with hunger.

* * *

><p>Edward had to convince Aro that we wouldn't run and we wouldn't hide before he would let us go alone, but no other member of the Volturi were happy to go with us. We were walking in some kind of woods near the headquarters, and Edward took my hand. 'Edward what were they saying? What's going on, they were acting really… weird in there' I whispered squeezing his hand. He pulled me to a stop and stared in my eyes.<p>

'That's just the thing Aro was hoping I would be able to find out, the reason he was so happy we were joining is because Aro knows one of his most trusted people are betraying him… there is someone destroying the Volturi from the inside' he said pulling my head against his and closing his eyes breathing in and out slowly a few times.

'Destroying them?' I whispered, thinking wildly about the situation we had found ourselves in. I gasped with a realisation 'Caius and Renata' I mumbled, our faces inches apart 'Alice saw them being killed… Aro thought it was them' I finished my epiphany with a shudder pulling away from Edward.

'No... Whoever it is Aro thinks they are messing with the minds of their victims, tearing them apart so they do something to provoke their own death… Caius revealed himself in sunlight and Renata left a victim alive, sucking out the venom… Aro had to kill them, they were begging for death they would have killed themselves anyway' Edward mumbled looking deep into my eyes, somewhat distracted by them, I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

'Well, hopefully they'll get Aro next and then we can go home' I whispered, nuzzling my face into his neck. Edward sighed and traced his hand down my spine stopping at my tail bone 'Or we will be next… We have to find who it is my love'

* * *

><p><strong>So this is what I have been leading up to for the entire storyline. I am really sorry for the slow updates, but this is a reasonably lengthy chapter. Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**This song is called Landslide and it's by the Dixie Chicks. It gives me shivers every time I hear it.**


	9. Just a Game

**LAST CHAPTER! :O**

* * *

><p><em><strong>9. Just a game.<strong>_

_**Bella**_

I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place which I feared most, did not seem like a good way to go. Volterra wasn't home, but we were adjusting reasonably well, as well as we could anyways.

Aro had summoned Edward at least 7 times since we had arrived, they had gone off together for hours at a time, he would leave me in our room, he didn't like it, and I didn't like it. But Aro liked it. He liked Edward's company more than anyone else's, something which was making Jane almost as furious as my power did.

But while Aro was seeking Edward's council, I was meeting the other newest member of the Volturi. Jessica. She was from New Jersey, she was "younger" than me, which made me feel a lot better. The Volturi found her when she was 23, freaked out after being turned into a vampire by accident. I liked her, she was honest, and kind. Something with you didn't find amongst the Volturi all that often, but I had made it my mission to prove to myself that there was kindness here.

'So you and Edward got married when you were 18, and you had a baby not long after, who is now also pregnant… right' Jessica said to me when we were sitting in her room one day while Edward was off with Aro. Her bright red eyes were glistening as she looked at me with a strange expression.

'That's pretty much it' I told her and smiles softly. Jessica was innocent, she didn't realise how cruel the Volturi could be, and I was determined to make her see. 'Shortly after Renesmee was born the Volturi came to try and kill her, and my entire family for harbouring her. I am sure you've been told all the rules, about immortal children? Well Renesmee is half human, she wasn't dangerous… Alice – my sister – she had a vision of them coming and she-' Jessica help up her hand to stop me, 'I know your story Bella. Heidi explained it to me- at length- when we were coming to get you, or get Renesmee we thought' she smiled sheepishly and hugged her knees to her chest.

She looked at me for a while, with a strange, upset expression on her face. 'I'm glad you came by the way, I'm glad we didn't have to take your daughter- what's her name?' she asked, tilting her head to the side questioningly.

'Renesmee' I muttered sadly, not really wanting to think about her- or about Jake. Thinking about them just makes me feel horribly guilty. She may very well have had her twins by now, something that turns my stomach, the thought of me not being there for her, when she needs me the most makes me feel immense guilt and regret that I did not come up with another plan.

'Bella?' Jessica whispered, looking at me with timid eyes, eyes that held something in them, a secret of some sort. I looked at her with a strange expression, one which could only hold concern. 'Yes?' I asked her, my eyes dripping with worry and apprehension at what she was going to say.

'I have a secret, but you can't tell _anyone_' she whispered, still looking timid and nervous about something, her secret I supposed. 'What is it?' I asked, genuinely curious as to what could have her so troubled.

She leaned in close, right to my ear and whispered the words which changed everything. I gasped and looked at her, taking a step back. 'You're kidding me!' I said to her, and ran from the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jane <strong>_

_Isobella… Bella… _I chanted her name over and over in my head with such disgust. The one person in the entire world I want to hurt the most. And I can't. I cursed and kicked a chair out of my way, causing it to splinter to pieces.

Alec looked up at me from across the room. 'Calm sister' he whispered, his expression blank, much like my own. 'She won't be here long. Remember what Aro said' he told me rising and moving over to me, placing his hands on my shoulder. I nodded and sighed 'He said she'll be next' I whispered taking a deep, unnecessary breath. Alec nodded and returned to his book without saying anything else.

I began my pacing again, chanting her name in my head with an evil smirk, knowing that poor Isobella would soon become a dead Isobella. I heard someone approaching and I turned to see Jessica – the new girl – staring at Alec and I, she had a strange smile on her face, one which I returned sweetly, as did Alec.

Jessica however just closer her eyes, and all of a sudden there was a strange blue aura wash over us, I struggled to let myself go, but eventually, she had me. I was hers, and so was Alec. We stood there motionless and Jessica just smirked. 'Good' she whispered 'Now, go and walk out into the sun' we did as we were told. Our deaths becoming more visible in our near future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice <strong>_

My eyes shot open as I saw the last vision, Jane and Alec walking out into the sun, Aro's face pain stricken as he killed them. This was not good. Edward and Bella needed to get out of there. There had to be a way to get them out. I racked my brain, searching desperately for any way possible to get them out.

But then again, perhaps they didn't want to come home just yet. None of my visions were of them, even when I searched for their future, it wasn't of them, it was just these strange deaths. Caius, Renata and now Jane and Alec. I ran to find Carlisle to tell him about my latest vision when I had another one.

'_Edward no! please don't' Bella was screaming at him, running after him. He was holding one of the sticks that the Volturi used to burn people. He ran up to some other girl who looked scared 'Edward!' Bella cried and spear tackled him to the ground in a fashion that Emmett would be proud of her for. 'She isn't the enemy' Bella whispered._

I let out a soft gasp and found Carlisle. 'Something is not right'.

* * *

><p><strong>So I am REALLY sorry it took me so long to update.<strong>

**This is the last chapter, so if you want more please ask for a sequel, because I'd love to write it. :D**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, made my day! Please REVIEW and PM me if you want to ask any questions, or ask for the sequel. **

**THANKS GUYS.**


End file.
